


Strawberry Cake

by Empress_of_Yaoi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Yaoi/pseuds/Empress_of_Yaoi
Summary: The mission: Plan a birthday party without the birthday boy knowing. The chances of success? Nil. Just a little fluff about good friends and all-knowing boyfriends.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Strawberry Cake

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Strawberry Cake** _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru looked up at the clouds, trying to ignore the annoying sound of Ino's babbling.  
He had absolutely no idea what she was talking about anymore, the girl hadn't shut up since they'd left the barbecue restaurant. That was hours ago…  
The blonde kept bouncing around from topic to topic, ignoring the fact that neither of her teammates seemed to be listening.

"… and then, he had the _nerve_ to ask me out!-"

Wait, what? Shikamaru searched his memory, trying to remember who Ino'd been talking about just now. But his mind came up blank.  
Sitting up, he took a good look at his two teammates. Choji was on the far end of their little line in the grass. His hand clasped around the ever-present bag of potato chips - but his eyes were closed. His best friend had one again dozed off to the sound of the girl's voice.

Ino was –as always- in the middle. Laying on her back, hands resting atop the flat, bare belly. If Shikamaru was honest, he'd have to admit that she was very pretty. But her took care never to say such things aloud; Her ego was inflated enough as it was already. It didn't really need his help.

"I'm serious, it was _so_ disgusting! You should've seen it!"

"Ino…"

"I mean, really guys, the things pretty girls like me have to put up with-"

"Ino!"

"What?!"

"Who asked you out?"

"Weren't you _listening_?!"

He smirked, "No. Keeping up with you is such a drag…"

"Oh, what _ever_!" She pulled herself up to slap the him on the arm, "Anyway, it was this guy…"

"I figured…"

"Shkamaru! Do you want to hear or not?!"

Apparently their banter had woken Choji up, because the young man groaned before exclaiming, "Guys! Keep it down, will ya?"

Shikamaru decided to call in assistance, "Some guy asked Ino out."

"What?!" Choji got up quicker than anyone could've imagined possible, no-one was allowed to touch Ino. She was like their little sister, after all, "Who was it?" Choji's normally gently voice growled.

"You know what? I don't think I'm gonna tell you guys." She stuck her nose up in the air, a clear sign she was fed up with her two friends; Ino always did this whenever she felt like they weren't listening to her.

"Fine," Shikamaru fell to his back, "Be that way."

It didn't take Ino long to change her mind about telling the guys, she _wanted_ them to know after all. Even if their overprotected way of handling potential boyfriends was embarrassing at times. They were still the two men she knew she could always rely on.  
Shikamaru knew it well - Ino had always been easy to predict. 

"It was that old guy Naruto hangs out with… What was his name again? Ja- Ji- Je…"

Shikamaru had closed his eyes when he'd laid back down, but now he opened one of them, questioning; "Master Jiraiya?"

" _That's_ him! Master Ji-something. You know how _old_ that guy is?!"

" 'Bout the same age as lady Tsunade, I guess…" If it was Jiraiya, that was a whole other story. He'd probably tried his hand, but the saanin would never hurt Ino. So that meant Choji and he wouldn't have to step in, either.

"Yeah, but Shikamaru, _she_ doesn't look gross!"

"Good to know, Ino. I'm pleased to hear you say I don't look gross." The entire squad snapped to attention as the Hokage stepped out from under the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had been way too long. Lady Tsunade's appearance had marked the end of their day off as she'd handed them all a list of chores that would need to be completed to prepare for the 'Secret Mission'.

 _Secret mission, my ass. If Kakashi hasn't figured out we're planning a surprise party for him by now, I'll eat my shoes for dinner_ , Shikamaru thought as he fumbled around with his key. Stepping inside he called out that he was home while taking off his shoes. He was hungry and the delicious smells coming from the kitchen lured him in.

Stepping into the kitchen, the Nara was greeted by a familiar yet surprisingly pleasant sight: Kakashi Hatake, stirring in the pot on the stove.

"So, how goes the party-planning?" The copy nin inquired.

"Pretty good; you're getting chocolate cake, by the way." _See, there is no way to keep something like this from Kakashi, even_ _ **if**_ _Tsunade is willing to utilize every shinobi in the village to do so.  
_

"Chocolate is good. Strawberry would be better."

Shikamaru snaked his hands around his boyfriends waist, slipping his fingers under Kakashi's shirt to stroke bare flesh, "And where do you suppose we find strawberries this late in the season?"

"So… No strawberries?" Kakashi sounded disappointed.

"No strawberries." The Nara confirmed.

"That's too bad. I wanted strawberries." He pulled his face into the cutest pout Shikamaru had ever seen.

"You know, you _could_ just be happy we're throwing you a party…"

The Nara blinked as Kakashi calmly turned off the stove and put the lid on the pot he'd been stirring this whole time.  
Blinked again as the man removed Shikamaru's arms from around him.  
Blinked once more as the silver-haired dream he'd been having for the last eight months turned around. Shikamaru's eyes didn't open this time however, as Kakashi crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, exploring each other's mouths as if they'd never done so before. Eventually they had to break for air; panting in each other's arms.

Kakashi leaned over until his lips were almost on Shikamaru's ear, sending shivers down the younger man's spine."The only thing I need on my birthday is you… And strawberry cake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
